After Beerus
by Petros24
Summary: Goku and Chi Chi talk after the encounter with Lord Beerus.


**After Beerus**

What a day. Earth (again) on the verge of destruction and Goku (again) somehow preventing it, though not in his usual way of defeating the threat.

After arriving back on Mount Paotz from Bulma's birthday festivities, Chi Chi insisted there be a small celebration of Videl's pregnancy. Hercule gave his congratulations to his daughter and son-in-law at Capsule Corp, and then headed home to sleep off extreme inebriation.

Despite all the insane things that transpired that day, there was now seemingly only one thing on Chi Chi's mind: GRANDBABIES!

"I'm so excited Videl!" Chi Chi yelled for a fourth time, hugging her daughter-in-law/adopted daughter.

"You already said that mom." Goten chimed in innocently.

"So when did you find out? How long has this been a secret from Gohan?"

"It's only been about two weeks."

"Wow, and to think that little bugger was the difference between fending off Beerus and the planet's destruction. That child is going to be very strong," Goku noted, referencing the events from earlier in the day.

"Yea you're not kidding." Gohan agreed.

Goten started yawning and Goku looked at Chi Chi to suggest that they should go. After all, Goten literally got spanked by Beerus when he fused with Trunks. Chi Chi agreed non-verbally and they began to say their goodbyes. Chi Chi hugged Gohan and Videl again as Goku followed. Gohan patted his brother on the head and Videl gave him a kiddy hug.

Arriving back next door, Chi Chi helped Goten to bed, realizing how bushed Goku must be. Thankfully, Bulma let him shower at Capsule Corp so he could comfortably hop right into bed.

Goten fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. Chi Chi gave her son a soft his on the forehead thinking "_You're going to be an uncle soon little guy._"

As she walked into her and Goku's room, Chi Chi removed the bounds of her bun letting her hair fall. She noticed Goku already lying down looking like hell, which apparently isn't that bad per Goku's accounts. While she'd regret this in the morning, she really didn't feel like brushing her hair the way she usually did before bed. It was just _way_ too long a day. As Goku continued to stay in bed looking almost ill, she slipped into her night gown and joined her now sort of god husband.

"You doing okay Goku?"

"I'm alright, just still sore from earlier. I really took a beating."

"I know, I could see. Do you want me to message you?

"No Chi, I know you're tired as well from everything."

"It's okay Goku. I didn't just fight the God of Destruction. I've just had a long, emotionally taxing day."

"Hehe. That's not a thing to say to make me feel _not_ guilty about taking your offer."

"No seriously, Goku. It's fine. Take your shirt off and lie down on your stomach."

"Alright, but I hope you're not expecting any kind of payback, like washing dishes or something."

"I only do that when I'm mad at you dear. Now take a deep breath and relax."

Chi Chi started loosening Goku's muscles around his scapula and also worked his deltoids. His grunts told the story of how much pain he was still in. Chi Chi could feel how tight his muscles were. She moved to his lower back after a few minutes and then started his arms.

"You're the best Chi." Goku managed to say in a sleepy voice.

"You've known that for a while."

"Just stating the obvious."

Chi Chi didn't want him to fall asleep while she was trying to help him relax; so she tried making conversation about what happened earlier in the day. Moreover, she was concerned about it too and wanted to see if Goku could clear anything up.

"So Goku, what exactly happened when you and Beerus were in the upper atmosphere? He was going to destroy the planet, wasn't he?"

"Yea, he was. Basically, after I managed to detonate his huge energy blast...thanks for that by the way...I was completely spent. I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted to hear me say I give up. So the first time in battle, I admitted defeat and said the words. He noted that I somehow retained the power of a Super Saiyan God even after I lost the temporary form and commented on my abilities. We then had a quick chat about multiple universes and how there were people in other universes even stronger than he is. That's when he knocked me back down to the ground."

"So then, wait...what do you mean 'thanks for that'?"

"I didn't think I had enough left to stop his blast. And then the same force that pushed me to be a Super Saiyan against Frieza came back. Remembering everyone I cared about. You were the first one in my mind. If you weren't a part of my life as you are, I wouldn't have summoned enough strength to stop it."

Chi Chi was a bit shocked. She always knew Goku's family and friends were what drove him in the toughest moments of battle; but she was surprised that he noted her as the _primary_ factor. She wasn't sure if he was just laying it on right now, but she took it at face value anyway since she never really heard that sort of thing from him. The idea that she played such a large role in his emotions was flooring to say the least. Granted, they were married; but Goku's always had an odd way of thinking. Anyway, she continued with her questioning.

"So when he whacked you to the ground, did you not know that he wasn't actually going to destroy Earth?" She asked as she continued to rub his forearms, having to use both of her hands because of their size.

"No, I didn't. But I guess he was playing on words at that point. In space he told me he was still going to destroy Earth, but not _the_ Earth. So I suppose he had to keep his word and destroy _some _of Earth, which he did by blowing up rocks. The thing that scares me the most though is that he suggested he may come back within a few years to finish the job. He didn't do it this time because he apparently found what he wanted in a Super Saiyan God and respected my fighting a lot. But he may not feel so lenient next time around. And it's not like I could beat him. Even fusing with Vegeta wouldn't be nearly enough. And I'm pretty sure he was never using his full power at any point in the fight, even though he said he was."

"You more than anyone else knows you can't worry about an uncertain future, Goku." Chi Chi said trying to ease his mind though also very afraid herself, knowing any encounter with Beerus in the future would obviously involve Goku.

"I know, but I have a terrible pit in my stomach about it. I've never had this kind of anxiety before."

Hands now tired and throbbing, Chi Chi kissed his back and laid her body down on top of him, grabbing onto his hands.

After a time, Chi Chi felt Goku's heart rate calm down. She laid her cheek down on his back to notice he was now asleep. Perhaps she did have such a strong influence on him as he said. She could tell from his voice, heart rate, and how tense his muscles were that he was truly nervous about future proceedings with Beerus. But at least for now, Chi Chi's physical presence and emotional connection with him had the power to calm the Mighty Goku enough for him to sleep, even when he was most vulnerable psychologically.

e coHe H


End file.
